Field of the invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) that is an advancement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) is being introduced with 3GPP release 8. In 3GPP LTE, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) is used for downlink, and SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) is used for uplink.
Such LTE may be generally divided into a frequency division duplex (FDD) type and a time division duplex (TDD) type.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0, the physical channels in 3GPP LTE may be classified into data channels such as PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel) and PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) and control channels such as PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), PCFICH (physical control format indicator channel), PHICH (physical hybrid-ARQ indicator channel) and PUCCH (physical uplink control channel).
Meanwhile, in a next generation mobile communication system, it is considered to set a transmission time interval (TTI) for specific or all physical channels in various manners to satisfy a requirement of various application fields. For example, in order to reduce a latency of communication performed between a base station and a terminal, a TTI used for transmission of a physical channel such as PDSCH, PUSCH, or PUCCH may be set to be smaller than 1 millisecond (msec). In addition, the TTI may be different for each of a plurality of physical channels existing in one subframe.
However, if the TTI for transmitting the physical channel is shortened, it is necessary to restrict an amount of data that can be transmitted/received by the terminal by using the shortened TTI. Therefore, methods for transmitting more data are required when the physical channel is transmitted using the shortened TTI.